


Break the spell

by captainKamisama



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainKamisama/pseuds/captainKamisama
Summary: When Inuyasha starts to experience unexpected changes, he cant help but lash out. 'Why are these things happening to me' He questions, tensions rise, and new demon "powers" start to take hold of the poor Hanyo. Who can possibly help him, and will he accept the help once he knows who its from. (Probably ooc, rated m for later chapters. This is my first fic since like 2013 please review!)
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

“ Come oooooooon, how much longer are we gonna have to walk for this stupid camp site?” Inuyasha complained. “ There’s plenty of room right here, why do we need to go any further, It's so hooot, damnit” He huffed for what felt like the hundredth time today.   
“ I swear Inuyasha, you complain more than any old woman i’ve ever met, It's not much further from here so just hush for a bit okay?” The lines on her face showed signs of frustration.   
“ All im sayin is it wouldn't have hurt to make the camp site a little closer to the river like I mentioned before”, Inuyasha scoffed, kicking a small rock in his way.   
The humid summer seemed to really be taking its toll on the Hanyo this year. The nights were too hot, the days were too hot, he always felt sweaty, and slightly winded. He hated it. 

The blazing sun was starting to finally set once they arrived at the makeshift campsite. Inuyasha felt exhausted. Without a word said to the others, he leaped into the nearest tree climbing up high enough to be away from everyone.   
Miroku and Sango shared the same look they’d been giving each other for the past week and a half now. They could tell something wasn't right with him, but it wasn't really their place to interfere. Kagome stomped her way to a slightly rotted log that had been set close enough to the fire and plopped down onto it. “ I swear, i'm getting so tired of him, all he does is complain now” She said, pouting and folding her arms into her chest.   
‘How ironic’, Miroku thought as he scooped the soup he'd been working on, out of the hot pot hanging over the fire.   
“ Can't we all get along '' Miroku wined, at no one in particular. He tilted his bowl, blowing gently, and humming happily in satisfaction once he tasted his work.  
“ Now, now Miroku” Sango chided, “ You’ll end up starting something again if you keep this up,” She said mimicking his actions. 

The flicker of the fire light on the trees was the only calming presence around them. Inuyasha had finally decided to come down. Not because he wanted to, but because the wafting scent of delicious food hit his nose, and his stomach growled loud enough to be heard below.   
He laid on his side picking at his teeth afterward. His tummy was full and the foul mood he had been sporting the past couple of days had subsided for the moment. As an awkward silence persisted after Inuyasha ate, both girls stood up and laid out their beds, crawling into them and drifting off in slumber.   
“Thanks for the food,...again” He said to Miroku as he sat back up, crossing his legs underneath him. He looked down at the sleeping form of his friends lying curled up in their bedroll. “ listen” he started.   
Miroku cut him off by putting a single finger to his lips. He then stood up, and started walking away from the camp. Inuyasha followed behind.  
There wasn’t too much to worry about with leaving the camp unattended now that there weren't any power hungry demons looking for the shikon jewel.  
They walked far enough that Inuyasha could only faintly hear the breathing of the two women. The sun had completely sunk behind the mountain range in the distance by this point. The air was much cooler compared to the nights leading up to this. Inuyasha pulled in a large lungful of air, letting the coolness of the night wash over him completely. Finally, some sort of relief.   
“I didn't really have all too much to say, but I figured it would be better to not possibly wake up the girls,” Miroku said, turning to face Inuyasha. “I’m not sure if you've noticed it, but you have been acting differently lately” He said looking off into an open field. Small bushes moved with life. “I won't pry, but if you want to talk you know you can always come to me” He said lightly punching Inuyasha's shoulder.   
“YEah, yeah” Inuyasha smirked, He hid his hands in his pockets and looked up at the vast night sky. “ I appreciate it, I don't even know how, to tell you the truth”. A star wooshed across the sky. “It's just.. I don't know, It feels like I can't get comfortable. I’ve tried everything I can think of but I still just can't seem to feel like normal. It's always so DAMN hot!” He said, starting to lightly pace. “ I can't concentrate, I can't think. I can't do anything but complain! I know it's driving all of you crazy, but i can't help it, AND KAGOME ISN'T HELPING! She acts like she knows what's going on with me but she doesn't have a damn clue”. His face started to heat up a bit again. “ I can't get any relief,.. I’m… I’m sorry, this summer will just be rough i guess”. Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder lightly. “ no need for apologies, i just want to help. Maybe you just need a bit of space?”   
Inuyasha looked down at his feet, thinking about this seriously for a moment. Maybe that was it. Maybe he just needed some time to get himself back together. He smiled back at Miroku, “ you may be onto something.”   
“ I’m sure the girls will worry about you. They are always worried about how Shippo is doing, but he left to work on himself too. It would be a bit unfair to not let you do the same. After all, up until this point you've been going and going trying to help find the shards. Maybe what you're feeling is stress.”  
“...It's worth a try,... I guess” Inuyasha said, lightly scratching his cheek.   
“I’ll let them know tomorrow morning, but.. Are you sure everyone will be alright without me?” “Inuyasha, pleasssse, you think i can't take care of these lovely ladies?” He said rubbing his chin. Inuyasha winced a bit, somehow it didn't feel like Miroku was talking about the same thing.   
They both walked back, nothing else was said as Miroku sat by the embers of the fire adding a couple broken branches to it to bring it back to life. Inuyasha jumped back up to a sturdy limb, and for the first time in weeks fell asleep with relative ease.  
Maybe the perv had a point. He hadn't been alone since being sealed to a tree for 50 years. His stomach rolled a bit, causing discomfort for a moment, this was probably nerves for sure, he thought as he drifted into unconsciousness. 

The morning felt like it came too quickly as the sound of song birds invaded the fog of sleep. The sun was only just peaking over the vast thick forest from the west. Inuyasha looked down at his friends. People he'd spend years around. Sure, there were moments in that time period when he'd not been around them, but it had always been a short enough period of time that he didn't think anything of it. Somehow this felt like it wasn't going to be like that. It hurt to think that he may be gone for a while. In his heart he knew it was probably a good thing to do for himself though.   
He jumped down from his sleeping spot, and immediately felt the sensation he’d been experiencing up until this point. Heat radiated from the center of his stomach to each of his limbs. His breathing became a bit labored, ‘What the hell is wrong with me?’ he thought as he gathered a couple of nice smelling oils, and a towel Kagome had brought with her from her last trip to her time, and dashed for the pond he knew would be cool enough to quill the heat temporarily. At this point, this was becoming a standard practice for the Hanyo. Hed wake up, go to a body of water, and let it run over him for an unreasonable amount of time. He was almost convinced he'd been part fish demon. ‘Heh, thats stupid even for me’, he thought as he disrobed, and dove head first into the sweet sweet relieving water.   
Inuyasha had never been a big water person, he'd take proper care of himself when it was needed, but he was a demon, and demons did not stink nearly as bad as humans could. After rinsing the lavender smelling oils from his hair, he stepped one foot out onto the soft grass around the pond and gasped.   
He was already on fire again. He hadn't even completely left the water and it was almost unbearable all over again. ‘Fuck!’ he mentally screamed, begrudgingly he pulled the rest of his body out, and dried off, and dressed quickly, wanting to not stay there too long in fear that he wouldn't be able to resist the urge to throw himself back in.   
Half way back to the camp, Inuyasha walked with great difficulty. ‘This is the fucking WORST’ He thought. A moment later, a small animal scurried past him catching him off guard. “ WHERE THE HELL’D YOU COME FROM” He screamed, taking several steps back. He clutched his chest in shock. Normally he'd be able to identify any animal near him with his enhanced senses. They had seemed to be failing him more often these days.  
He gathered himself, and looked around making sure that embarrassing sight wasn't witnessed. That's one of the last things he needed right now. Embarrassment was always an emotion he could not handle, he'd always been the type to lash out when embarrassed. He'd gotten better through the years, but it was still,... well.. Embarrassing.   
By the time he got close enough to the site he could smell the perfectly cooked Fish. Any other time he'd be giddy with excitement to stuff his stomach with as much food as he was allowed to. His stomach lurched at the idea of food though. It had been for a while, but he swallowed the gross feeling in his stomach and would eat anyway to not worry any of the others.   
“ Oh, Inuyasha! Good morning!” Sango's sing-songy voice brought his attention back to the group. Everyone was up, and packing their supplies like usual.  
Kirara groomed herself. In the moment Inuyasha got closer, however her fur furrowed. Her pupils went wide, then to slits. She shook off, and hopped away from everyone. No one seemed to notice this except the recipient. It made Inuyasha's heart quicken. For a moment he felt.. Fear? Why was he feeling this over Kirara? She'd always been nice to him. Just another thing to add to all of the weird occurrences that kept happening to him.  
Maybe he should ask some advice from one of the old geezers he knew. Maybe they knew something he didn't.   
“Mornin” Inuyasha replied, his teeth already gritting together as a surge of fire ran its course through his body once more.   
“It wouldn't kill ya to be nicer, you jerk” Kagome all but screamed at the Hanyo.   
“Kagome ple-”   
“ This aint none of your business!” Inuyasha shreaked back. His voice cracked a bit. His fists clenched, his eyes then started to turn a dark crimson. The heat intensified inside of his body, and he felt like he was about to burst into flames.   
“ I'm sorry Sango,” Inuyasha growled low, “I’ve got some things going on right now” he said through clenched teeth.  
“Oh, its alright Inu-”   
“ WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM??” Kagome screamed. “ This pathetic attempt for attention is really starting to piss me off! Do you care about anybody else other than yourself?!” Kagome was livid. “ You're a child! A giant man child! All you care about is yourself! You're the worst Inuyasha!” She stomped her foot. She was definitely about to have a fit. Kagome had always been a good friend.  
Shed always had a bad temper, but for the most part shed never let it get the best of her like this. Inuyasha was almost positive it must have been close to that “time of the month” Miroku had mentioned about women before. He turned to the retreating form of Kagome and yelled back, “ Get that monthly shit taken care of while you're gone would ya!” Miroku coughed audibly, and turned away from the two.  
A shoe sped by Inuyashas face, with enough force to blow his hair back a bit as it went by.   
Stomping back, and pointing her finger at Inuyashas face. “ Fuck. You.” She spat at him.   
“Fine, yeah, fuck me! That's alright,” He said, raising his hands in the air as a sign of resignation.   
“Miroku, Sango, I’m leaving for a bit. I'll be alright, I just need to figure some things out for myself. I'd planned to tell ya later when we got back to the Bone-eaters well. I can't handle this right now!” He said pacing around once again. “Kagome, At this point i dont give a damn if you come back or not. Go live your life in your era for all I care. I’M DONE!” Were his last worst to the party as he Jumped up onto a branch, and darted off into the heavy forest to the west.  
Kagome and Sango both stood there speechless. Did that,.. Just happen? Miroku Wrapped his arm around his Fiance, whispering in her ear what he and Inuyasha had talked about the night before.  
Kagome's face turned red, “ So much for being good friends”, she yelled, before running off in the direction they all had traveled so many times together. Sango, and Miroku looked at one another. The small family they had had until this point seemed to have all gone there separate ways now. It was just the two of them, .. And the almost unnoticeable bump Sango instinctively cradled tighter once the arguing started.   
They had planned to tell everyone after they got back to Kaede’s village. Instead they figured they would wait until They saw them again, whenever that was.  
They both said a prayer to the gods above that both of their friends found the peace they had been lacking. 

Inuyasha lept from branch to branch, at this point he wasn't sure where he was going, he just had to get away. Away from the hurtful words he'd had spewed at him. She was supposed to be his friend. How could she say something so hateful without even acknowledging that he was in pain. It was frustrating, This heat was frustrating, his emotions were frustrating. He felt the unfamiliar white hot sting of tears streaking down his already beat red face.   
Passing from tree to tree he felt his claws extend, and retract. Feeling a strong burning intensity in his lungs, Inuyasha began slashing out at anything in his way, whether it be trees, branches, or animals,. .Suddenly he felt a searing pain grab hold of his left ankle lashing him down to the unforgiving ground below. His vision blurred, and he felt his body go limp. Blackness consumed him. ‘Finally’ He thought as he welcomed the feeling of unconsciousness invading his senses.   
“... making me chase after you like this….” The only words Inuyasha could understand as a figure moved into his decreasing field of vision. The sun had started streaking vivid oranges across the sky. ‘How has it already gotten this late?’ He thought as the silhouette of a large humanoid creature towered over him. ‘This is it’ was his final thought as he completely embraced the void.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I cant believe how much attention this story has gotten so far. Thank you so much for taking time to read :)   
> As a quick note I wanted to apologise. I have had this next chapter typed out for weeks now. Im still worried theres gonna be so much wrong with it though. If you could comment and let me know your thoughts id really appreciate it :)

Taking in a deep breath, the smell of burning incense invaded his senses. He tried opening his eyes, but the weight of his eyelids prevented him. He felt his hair brushing gently across his cheeks. He must be moving somewhere. Trying to muster more energy he winced as he felt a dull pain radiate in his abdomen. It wasn’t hot like previously, but still uncomfortable nonetheless. Tilting his ears a bit he could pick up the sound of footsteps. Soft footfalls on stone. ‘Great’, he thought, ‘I'm not even outside anymore’.  
He felt his limbs being swayed gently in rhythm to the faint steps. He strained a bit before finally opening his eyes to get an understanding of his surroundings. Silver locks had all fallen into his face, and as he rose his hand up to move the tickling hairs he heard a masculine voice below him.   
‘...wait.’ He tried sitting up. A hand caught the middle of his back pushing him into a bent over position that he now realized he was in. He was being carried. How did he not realize this sooner?   
“ So, you’ve finally awoken” the deep voiced person spoke, They tightened their hold on the now wiggling form on his shoulder. “It would be wise to cease your actions half breed” The voice spoke with clenched teeth. Inuyasha audibly gulped. That voice. ‘Oh.. FUCK’ Inuyasha mental screamed, kicking harder than just a moment ago. “Let go of me you BASTARD!” Inuyasha yelled. He could feel how dry his throat had become.   
“You will not speak to this Sesshomaru in such a way” Sesshomaru sneered. His hold tightening even further. “ You should be thankful that it was I that captured you” He gruffed out.  
“Keh, Yeah right, why would I be grateful for being kidnapped by a bastard like you?!” Inuyasha screeched, grabbing handfuls of the broad shoulder beneath him; sinking his claws deep into the hard flesh.  
He felt the body underneath him tense up.  
“You insolent little-”, Inuyasha took that moment to push himself out of the vice grip around him. He moved one of his hands out and over to what Inuyasha could only think was the bastards head, scratching and pushing himself up and away.  
“You BRAT!” Sesshomaru roared. His movement stopped, and in a movement faster than Inuyasha could process, he felt himself being thrown. He fell onto a soft material. Inuyasha staggering to get to his footing. He was stopped immediately when he looked up to see the smug bastard practically huffing. Eyes glowing crimson red.   
Inuyasha noticed the usual attire of his half brother was missing. Instead replaced with intricate white and violet robes. His face half covered with a black mask similar to the one Sango would wear when dealing with Naraku. He noticed that one of the ties to the mask had been cut, most likely from his claws. He could see Sesshomarus nose crinkle up, and his mouth open wide. Sesshomaru looked like he was all but panting.   
Inuyashas insides clenched painfully. He grabbed at his stomach to ease the feeling hed suddenly gotten. He felt the fire radiating back through his body. His chest felt tight, his legs turned to lead, and his knees gave out on him. Collapsing onto the material beneath him.   
The fire consumed his entire body, burning every inch of his being. He couldn't get enough breath into his lungs. He began gasping desperately.

As the body of the younger demon crumpled onto the bed, Sesshomaru had prepared only a couple hours previously; his brain ran a hundred different directions. He felt as if he was going to go mad. This ..Scent! How could something so tempting be coming from such a mongrel such as his foolish sibling. The smell Inuyasha had been emitting for the past.. . How long had it been? It felt like an eternity already. He could recall catching the scent wafting almost miles away from where he had been traveling.   
It drew him in. It was tantalizing. He could feel his fangs elongating just at the memory, along with his lower extremity. He growled, His mind went blank as he leapt from the entrance of the room he'd just thrown Inuyasha inside of.   
Inuyashas eyes went wide as he felt a sudden presence invading his personal boundaries. His stomach turned, and twisted further when he felt the weight of his brother over him. Before he had time to react he felt a low growl emitting from Sesshomaru. Inuyashas body froze. He felt his brother dip his head lower, sniffing closely to the sensitive tanned skin of Inuyashas neck. “y..Your too close!” He said weakly trying to distance himself. Sesshomaru quickly pushed himself up closer to the retreating form below him. The scent was now becoming even more appealing with the mix of fear that was now coming off the panicked smaller form.   
Inuyasha scooted himself backwards until his spine met a piece of wood, trapping himself. He panicked. Curling his legs up close to his chest, he tried to get out from underneath the demon. He extended both legs on his left side. Desperate to wiggle out of the position he found himself in.   
Sesshomaru predicting his actions, grabbed at Inuyashas right calf with his left hand pushing it up to about shoulder level. He was now kneeling over this interesting smelling creature.   
Inuyasha wince as his leg was dragged up slightly higher than what was comfortable. As he was about to protest louder he felt, …’Oh GOD’ He thought as he felt the others member gently rubbing against his ass.   
He felt sick to his stomach. He did not want to be here. Wherever here even was. He fought against the hold Sesshomaru had on him. Twisting and thrashing at the big dumb idiot on top of him.   
“Get off of me!” He struggled harder. Sesshomaru brought his face down even further now nestling his nose right at the crook of Inuyashas neck. The half demon could feel the labored breath coming from his brother. Each one sending a shiver down his spin, and making his ears fold in. Suddenly he feels a light wet touch streaking up the collum of sensitive flesh. He felt a whimper leave his lips before his brain registered what he'd done.   
“I should just take you, and get this over with”, Sesshomaru all but snarled. His right hand left the mattress, and traveled up Inuayshas body. Pressing and caressing every piece of Inuaysha he could reach.   
Inuyasha felt himself hesitate for a moment feeling his body react to this firm touch. Mentally he hated this, But he couldnt help but notice the way his body felt like it was responding the opposite to his brain. Frustrated, he pushed HARD onto Sesshomarus chest. This time he could tell he caught him off guard. With a swift kick he was able to land a hit on the bastard effectively getting him off of the bed.   
It wasn’t hard for Sesshomaru to fix his footing as he stood in the doorway once more. He regained clarity quickly enough to pull the covering back over his face he had put on mearley for the boys protection in the first place. “That damn…” He started, fixing his robes. His eyes were going back to their normal color again.   
Inuyasha felt himself relax a bit seeing this. “Whats the big idea anyway?!” He yelled again. He felt a slight breeze on his chest and looked down to see that the front of his Suikan had opened exposing himself. His cheeks flushed as he thought about the predicament he had just somehow gotten himself out of.   
“Besides, where the hell am i? Why am I with you of all people? How long have i been here?” The questions kept rapid firing. Sesshomaru held a hand up. He couldnt go through this right now, he needed to get himself outside away from ..here. “In due time” was the only reply Inuyasha received. “ You’re KIDDING ME!?”Inuyasha screamed leaping off the bed closer to the molester in the doorway.   
“You have no where to go anyway,"Sesshomaru smirked, He clicked a contraption outside in the hallway, and with a thump, large doors slide out from the wall. ‘This is a cell!’ Inuyasha mentally cursed himself. Of course if he had, had time to look around he would have seen that. Though the furniture of this room was ornate the walls were still stone. The floors were stone, and only a couple of narrow windows gave the room light.   
He launched himself twords the door. He needed to get out of here before that bastard had the chance to do anything else weird. Inuyasha saw the doors push out from the stone walls, and extended his arm. The firm final click was defining to the Hanyo as he practically crumbled down onto the ground in front of Sesshomaru.   
He was angry, almost fuming inside his mind. He needed to get out of here, ‘I’m not safe’ His thoughts repeated over and over again. He grabbed at the bars testing their strength. Inuyasha knew he could get through these. Hed gotten himself in worse shape before anyhow. He looked up at the stoic face of his captor noticing he was still clutching the piece of material over his nose and mouth.   
Sesshomaru bent down to Inuyashas level. Inuyasha could see his eyes, they looked glazed over. They both looked at one another for a long moment, and Sesshomaru stood back up huffing a bit as he did. “ You will stay here until this Sesshomaru has deemed you acceptable to the senses of others.” Inuyasha furrowed his brows.  
“I will bring you your food, and toiletries. This will be your room until i see fit. You WILL NOT leave”, At the last bit Inuyasha could hear Sesshomarus jaw clench.   
“Like hell i’m not getting out of here!” Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru as he quickly turned and headed twords a door on the other side of the room outside of inuyashas cell.   
“There is a wash room off to the right if it is needed. I would advise to keep yourself clean. Your scent is ..” Sesshomau paused. He left it at that glancing back a final time before closing it, and walked off.   
Inuyasha paused for a moment, taking in the situation. He then immediately went to tearing at the bars to the cell. They were high quality. The material didn't even scratch as he dug his claws into it.   
'Of course he wouldnt make this easy', Inuyasha thought as he stood up taking in his new surroundings.   
The fabric on the bed was a deep crimson color. He walked up to it and tested it out feeling the luxurious texture of silk. "keh" Inuyasha let the material go. This was not going to work for him. He walked over to the window and was disapointed to find that clouds seemed to have taken the view away from him. He could smell that it had rained recently.   
A pain crept up from his abdomen once more and he felt a bit nautious. The fire had started to bubble back up. He felt his entire body slowly heat up, from the bottom of his stomach to the tips of his fingers.   
He stumbled to the door previously mentioned and slammed it open. 

Far enough away from the Hanyo, Sesshomaru finally lowered his mask. Taking in a deep breath he could still smell the faint traces of his brothers amazing scent. He furrowed his brow having memories surface of what had just happened. How could he use such little self control? He prided himself on that aspect, yet here he was weak to a half breed. He walked to his quarters, briskly stripping, and laying on his large bed.   
His hand traveled down his sculpted stomach down to his nether regions. He was still hard as stone. His breath caught in his throat as he rubbed softly over the head with his thumb.   
He sat up for a moment grabbing his robe, and laying back down pushing the garnment to his nose. The smell of his brother lingered there and he felt himself twitch with excitement once more.   
He closed his eyes and let himself get swept away in fantasies, rubbing his throbbing member to completion.   
He felt like a fool, letting himself get carried away like this.   
He threw the robe across the room, and stood up making his way to hus private bathing area.   
This was just the beginning, and ge wasnt sure how things would go from here. He groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the delay! I've been very concerned with trying to make this what I want it to be.  
> Please, leave a review on what your are thinking please! I hope you enjoy it :)

Warm liquids found its way up the Hanyos nose as he laid there in a stupor.   
Sputtering and coughing, Inuyasha sat up from his daze. His hands now looked like an old mans, sighing he realized he'd been in there way too long.  
Inuyasha found the small bathing area sesshomaru had mentioned, and had sat in the relieving water for hours. Hed watched as the sky went from its usual shade of blue to red, and orange hues streaking across as far as he could see. Running his fingers through his soaked tresses, he’d noticed the silvery locks felt matted and knotted. Not even a couple of days ago he'd felt them soft and smooth. Inuyasha had almost forgotten that he'd been chased by that bastard…. He hated that he couldn't seem to get a timeline of the events that had transpired.   
Anger filled him as he smacked the surface of the water with his hands. He stood up and paced in the small warm pool around him.  
“ What the hell does that bastard even want??”   
Images flashed back to him. Sesshomaru hovering over him. Sniffing and touching him. Licking him. He shivered from the memory.   
He felt the heat in his stomach resurface for an instant, and he quickly submerged himself into the bath water. Holding his breath he interlocked his fingers around his shins. Floating in a fetal position.   
This was some of the first comfort he felt since getting here. He felt so angry, and hurt. First kagome, now this. How did he plan to get back to his friends? Were they even worried about him? What did his brother want? And what the hell is wrong with him? All of these thoughts kept swimming around in his head. He felt a lump in his throat, and felt the corners of his eyes sting.   
In this warm encapsulating space he let all of his emotions take over. The warmth of his innards slowly enveloped him. He could feel his lungs screaming for air, but he didn't want to let this feeling go.  
He opened his eyes, and was stunned to see his beads of subjugation floating around his neck now glowing a deep crimson red. He unlaced his hands, and before he had the chance to touch them he felt them force his head down to the bottom of the pool. His legs thrashed above the surface, splashing trying to gain some leverage. His hands pushed at the floor with all of his might. starting to panic he felt the last bit of air escape his lungs, and bubble up to the surface of the water.  
Water was trying to invade his airways, and it felt like it might win. He grasped at the necklace with one hand and attempted to pull them off of him. They did not budge an inch, and he felt his head pounding. A silent scream tore through his throat. His vision started to fade.  
The beads released their hold, and the bright color around them dimmed. With desperate movements he pushed himself up, finally resurfacing.  
His head was pounding even harder, his lungs felt like lead, and he could feel his body going limp. His vision started to blur, and with the last bit of control he had he got his legs underneath him, and pushed himself to the edge of the bath.   
Laying his arms and head onto the smooth stone he felt his consciousness slip.

An echoing of small slaps rung in his ears. He groaned a bit. Repeatedly opening his eyes, but looking at nothing in particular. His eyes adjusted pretty quickly to the now dark room around him. The bath was still warm, his torso could feel the chill of the evening though. He shivered, and then proceeded to pull himself out.   
His leg muscles felt tense, and when he tried stretching himself out a bit he felt a twinge of pain around his neck.  
'oh yeah' he thought, raising his hand to run across his now very bruised neck. Wincing from the light touch.  
Pulling the beads up to get a better look, Inuyasha could see a small crack on one of the many beads, but the glow he'd seen earlier had completely gone away.   
The pulsing of heat formed in the pit of his stomach once more, and before he could clutch himself and prepare for the pain he felt a loud growl emit from his belly.   
When no pain followed he simply walked over to his clothes and redressed. Walking back into what Sesshomaru called his ' room' he noticed a tray laying on his bed along with a letter neatly folded set beside it. His stomach grumbled again, and he nearly leapt at the tray of food when he saw some particularly good looking items on it.  
He tossed the letter off to the side. Whatever it was, he was sure wasn't too important. He'd always been out on his own, and the few characters his mother had taught him at a young age had only ever scarcely came up on signs.   
He sat cross legged on his bed as he removed the cover from one of the items. It looked well prepared, and was still warm. He grinned thinking about the idea of Sesshomaru trying to cook anything.  
The fish he'd opened smelled seasoned, and had a very fine crunch. Inuyasha hummed in approval as he took more bites of it. It confused him a bit that it was cooked at all. He knew demons didn't need to eat cooked meats like humans, so why would he have someone go through the extra effort just for him?  
He could scarf down as much food as his stomach would allow, and somehow still had more left. This had never been the case when he'd been traveling with his companions. He felt almost wasteful leaving it. Setting the tray off to the side, he sighed and stretched. scratching his head he looked around the dull, and boring room. There was no artwork, plants, or anything of the sort. Just a bed, and a door leading to his freedom,... and a door leading to his almost death.   
He fondled the beads again gently pulling on them to see if any reaction came from them.   
There was none. " Alright.".. he said pushing his legs out from under him to now gently kick off the side of the bed. The sound of Crickets chirping echoed in the quiet room.   
He kicked a bit more. " Alllright" . He said, his ears pulled down onto the sides of his head.   
His teeth gritted, and his fists clenched.   
"ALRIGHT, I'M SICK OF THIS CRAP!!" he hollered springing to his feet. Walking all around the small room. There was not a single light that could be seen outside at this point. " YOU CAN'T KEEP ME LOCKED IN HERE!!" Inuyasha shouted. He rushed over to the door and placing both hands on different bars shook at them vigorously.   
A soft click was felt as both doors easily glided open.  
He stood there for a long moment.   
How long had this door been open? Was ..this a trick?  
Gingerly he opened them further and cautiously stepped out into a room much bigger than the one he'd just come from. There was nothing spectacular about this room. There were other doors, but Inuyasha was more concerned with getting out of there. He sniffed the air a couple of times. This place wreaked of the smell of Sesshomaru, and that little green imp he'd kept in tow.   
He could tell they weren't close by though, so he looked around more. Lining the walls were oil lamps spaced out enough to give the room a dim light. Inuyasha could see that they kept going, and realized this was a hallway. Cautiously he walked further. His senses picking up any small movements they could. Keeping his guard up just in case Sesshomaru had decided to show up.   
He made it to a corner, and peered around it. Still no one. Progressing further he found a flight of stairs.  
Getting down on his hands he scurried up the stairs as quietly as he could muster.  
Reaching the top he noticed the walls and floor seemed to have more intricate designs. A long white and gold rug ran along the center of the hall, while tapestries hung and waved lightly with a small breeze coming from further down the hall. He took in another deep breath. No changes. He stepped onto the rug, pausing for a moment to relish the feel of the amazing fabric. He wasn't sure what material it was, but it felt like a cloud on his slightly calloused feet. Gritting his teeth he proceeded.   
This whole place smelled of his brother, and it bothered him to no end. The smell made his skin crawl. He needed to get out of here.   
It felt odd being able to just walk around freely after the events of earlier. Almost as if he was being let free just to be put back in a cage. His ears twitched as he made it to an open area. The walls were decorated nicely, brilliant reds tapestries hung from very high up. The ceiling expanded exponentially, and he got his first look at where he was. " ...fuck" he muttered, looking at a very large portrait peering down at him. There was no mistaking where he was. The familiar golden eyes of his father peered down at him. 

*earlier that day*  
Sesshomaru felt tension release from his body. He huffed sitting up from his bed. This did nothing for him. He looked down only to realize his member was fully erect once again. This body did not listen to the strong will of his. He redressed, taking his time with his hanjuban, straightening it very carefully.  
Across from him hung a large mirror. Normally he would take a quick glance and be on his way. His image bothered him. He scoffed, and finished dressing. He collected the mask inspecting the condition of it. He could see where the powerful claws of the Hanyo easily shred the simple fabric. He knew this would not work a second time. He placed it down on, and briskly exited his quarters.  
Walking through the many halls, Sesshomaru felt his anger flair. He knew he had gone about this the wrong way, but was determined to make it work. Even if that meant keeping that filthy pup confined until he saw reason. Sesshomaru had been.. A bit taken aback by how long Inuyasha had survived living outside with the perpetual smell he had been emitting for about a month now at this point. He hated admitting to himself that the smell was absolutely mesmerizing. He knew the moment he smelled it that whatever it was he HAD to possess it. This Sesshomaru only accepted the finest things after all. 

*flashback*  
It had taken him nearly a week to catch up to the alluring scented demon. Clearly this had to have been his mate. Hed dropped everything he'd been doing the moment the scent invaded his nostrils. His father had explained how it would make him feel when he found his mate. At the time he audibly sneered at the idea that he, Sesshumaru would feel anything but contempt for any other individual than himself. He had still entertained the idea, but knew his stone exterior had softened a minor degree with having Rin, his ward. Though she was utterly useless to him, he still felt the compelling want to watch over her, and through the years had become accustomed to her company.  
When he'd finally tracked down the source of his interest. he was dumbfounded when we realized the group he had been after was his younger brother's entourage of friends.   
Taken aback by the information he was just slapped with, he resisted the urge to uproot a tree or two and hurdling them at the sun. He composed himself, and for a week straight investigated the object of his arousal.   
The nekomata was absent from the group. From what he had been able to pick up from conversation the demon had been much further away helping the demon slayers younger brother.  
The first couple of days he ruled out quickly that it wasn't any of the human companions. The nekomata was absent from the group. Sesshomaru aubidly sighed at that. He could not take a human as a mate. That would be the end of that lifes existence. He had not been with many partners, but he knew that the rough nature of his demon would definitely rip the skin from their bones too easily.   
He had ruled out the tiny fox demon, knowing the thing was still a child, and he could smell it from where he hid. Nearly gagging. 

On the fourth evening of his steak out, he had found confirmation.   
He hid in a tree line, masking his scent with blood from a deer he had quickly hunted to satisfy his hunger.   
He noticed the hanyo break away from the others for the first time since he’d started watching them. Inuyasha looked to be struggling, his face turning red, and he was clutching at his stomach. Bile, projected from his mouth, and he wretched heaving his stomach contents onto the ground in front of him. He balanced himself on a nearby tree.  
Sesshomaru covered his nose once the smell hit him. It definitely wasn't the smell he was expecting to get.   
The half demon then turned a very pale shade, and with a wobble to him he took one step, and proceeded to fall.. directly into his vomit.   
Sesshomaru looked at his brothers comrades hoping they would have heard the sound and come after him. But after a couple long moments sesshomaru huffed and sprung out of his hiding spot. He landed mere feet away from the unconscious hanyo.   
He rolled up his sleeves cuffing them at his shoulders. At times like this he had been glad that his once lopped off arm had finally regenerated with the help of old healers he'd found in the mountains months ago.  
He scooped his brother from the ground and laid him propped up by a nearby rock. The filth from his stomach had now covered all of his chest, his hair was sticky and matted, and his face was covered in dirt and vomit as well. Sesshomaru couldn't sense any sort of poison from the contents and figured this may be the beginning of the process his father spoke of for submissives. The smell of his mate was still somewhat overbearing, even with the smell of the disgusting bile being all around them. He knew of a stream a couple miles away and knew that if this is what fate had to offer him, he was not going to let this foul half breed mate keep looking like this.   
He gathered his brother in his arms and bound towards the water.  
Sesshomaru arrived at a deeper portion of the stream and immediately went to work disrobing his still very unconscious little brother. He felt like a fool having to tend to a pathe-. He stopped his train of thought. This was to be his mate. No matter history he now needed to take care of the lower life form in front of him. Sesshomaru tied his hair behind him, and also disrobed. He checked the area thoroughly and after deeming it no threat to his submissive, he once again gathered him up into his arms and wadded out into the cold water. He felt a bit embarrassed with how much attention he was giving to the Hanyo. He'd never been one to care for another soul, much less clean them.  
Inuyasha did not stir even once when the water hit his skin, giving him goosebumps up his arms and legs.   
Sesshomaru had no supplies with him for this job, and so he let the hanyo soak, and scrubbed off the disgusting material off of the surprisingly supple tan skin.   
After he felt he had done a satisfactory job, he laid Inuyashas upper body on a smooth rock perfect for tending to the wild mess Sesshomaru didn't even want to call hair. He soaked it the best he could, and smirked to himself when the tresse were finally dirt free, and untangled. He absentmindedly scraped his claws lightly over Inuyashas scalp, and got a pleased hum in response.   
He froze in place, not moving a single muscle. Waiting to see if he felt Inuyashas resting heart rate pick up at all. When it did not, he carried him back over to Sesshomarus clean clothing, and dried him off the best he could.   
As he set the hanyo down he realized Iniyasha had gotten his clothes filthy as well and set to work rubbing all of the disgusting bile out of them with water. He had gotten to see first hand how the robes were special when he noticed that not only the smell was gone, but the tiny rips he’d noticed when he'd picked up the garment were already mended back.   
He had realized that time would not be on his side, as the light of day had started to break over hill tops. He redressed Inuyasha and quickly bound back to the campsite. As he leapt closer and closer to the site, he felt a heat radiating from his brothers midsection and instinctively pressed his hand to it.   
It felt.. nice.   
He stopped in his tracks.   
There, in the middle of an open field Sesshomaru felt his lower half come to life. Quite quickly at that. He bit his lip, and willing the feeling away. ' this is going to be a problem' he noted to himself, and he tucked himself away, and continued on to his destination.   
Once arriving he noticed the party sleeping soundly, he lept into a tree close to the camp and gently set the hanyo down. Looking into his brother's face for the first time that night, he didn't feel any contempt like any other time he'd looked at his younger brother. A bubbling feeling in his chest rose, and he quickly backed up, and leapt away from the group.  
He knew this was going to get harder on Inuyasha, but he needed to wait longer before he made his move to retrieve him.   
He needed to head back to his home soon, and prepare for the arrival of his mate. He knew Inuyasha would not come easily though. He'd also have to take better precautions to not be transfixed by the lovely scent radiating from his mate.   
After a couple more days of observation, he headed back to his home, and prepared for the worst.

Sesshomaru smiled fondly thinking about what had led to this point. He'd wanted his brother so bad, and now here he was, held captive, and almost molested by a man he couldn't stand. He stopped walking. If he had more self control this probably could have gone much more smoothly. He scolded himself mentally. He had caused this mess and he needed to rectify it. But how?  
He knew first this was to get multiple masks made. Then.. release him, let him explore his surroundings like a puppy in a new home. Gain his trust, and then gain his body.   
He continued his walk, and planned further along the way.   
This was going to be an interesting evening.


End file.
